El Destripador en Little Garden
by Son Leonidas Auditore
Summary: Raiden, Sunní y wolf estaban en Solis probando un portal que viaja por dimensiones, al entrar Raiden no sabe pero de hay en adelante su aventura empezara con sus nuevos amigos y amores con un poder mayor al que ya tiene vencerá al mal que le esperara a nuestro ciborg en little garden. RaidenxHaremxLemon (Claire principal) Explicacion mas adelante


[Nota de autor]

-Hablar

"Pensamiento"

(Localización, hora o día)

El Destripador en Little Garden

Prologo: La llegada y conociendo amigos

Meses después de la derrota del Senador Anstrong, Raiden aburrido estaba en solis con sunny y Wolf [aquí Wolf se fue con Raiden después de terminar con Anstrong y tiene la armadura del Phantom Pain pero con la espada Sam en honor a el] probando una máquina que viaja por dimensiones, entonces sunny se acerca a Raiden.

-Oye Raiden quieres probarla. Sunní dijo en broma pero se notaba que el ciborg no estaba en broma-Ohhh es enserio quieres. Dijo ella el solo asintió pero Wolf dijo-Entonces yo voy también no puedo dejarlo solo. Dijo el lobo pero todos en la base se sintieron sorprendidos ya que el al igual que Raiden no suele expresar sus emociones-Wolf será mejor que te quedes para que protejas a sunní además quien protegerá al país o al mundo de algo igual o peor que lo de Anstrong. Dijo el con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba y el lobo solo asintió entonces un investigador del proyecto dijo-Señorita sunní, señor Raiden y señor Wolf el portal estará listo en 5 m (minutos).-Ok gracias vamos chicos. Ellos se fueron dónde estaba el portal-Entonces este el adiós… para siempre. Esas dos últimas palabras fueros como una daga al corazón de la joven, el ciborg sonrió se agacho a su estatura y dijo-Claro que no además volveré no sé como pero volveré algún día. Mientras le acariciaba el cabello y ella sonrió y le dio un abrazo el por un segundo se sorprendió pero se lo devolvió, cuando se soltó volteo a ver a Wolf y dijo-Vivimos muchas aventuras. Recordando desde que conocieron hasta la pelea con Anstrong-Si y hare lo que dijiste esta vez seguiré mi propio camino protegiendo a las personas importantes para ti y para mí. Seré mi propio maestro ahora. Dijo lo último con un tono de firmeza y seguridad el solo sonrió y dijo-La pata. Dijo y para sorpresa de él se la dio él lo miro sorprendido y el lobo dijo-Considéralo como un regalo de despedida amigo y compañero. Dijo el, Raiden solo asintió y fue caminando hasta el portal recordando toda su vida [no la resumiré creo que todos la saben y los que no investíguenla] casi al pasar por el portal miro atrás Sunní sonriendo pero con unas lágrimas y Wolf mirándolo con esa mirada de "ve y sigue adelante" el asintió pasando por el portal hasta que todos se volvió negro cayendo a la inconciencia con un pensamiento final que decía así "A una nueva aventura".

Little Garden [Mundo Hundred, hora: 10:00 Am]

Vemos a nuestro protagonista en un cráter en una parte alejada de la isla inconsciente, entonces vemos a tres chicas una de ellas rubia con dos coletas con forma circular con ojos azul claro con unos impresionantes pechos con otra chica de piel morena de pelo verde con una coleta de caballo y la ultima una chica de pelo corto café claro y ojos café, la primera se llama Claire Harvey presidenta de Little Garden, la segunda se llama Liddy Steinbreg Vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, la última se llama Erica Candle la tercera a cargo del consejo ellas están viendo el cuerpo del ciborg mientras él esta inconsciente mientras las tres extrañamente pensaron lo mismo "Vaya que extraña persona y que raro Hundred pero igual parece lindo". Pensaron eso un poco sonrojadas pero cuando voltearon a verse se voltearon por la vergüenza-Entonces Claire-Sama que haremos con él. Dijo Liddy con su tono serio pero aun con un poco del sonrojo-Etto, mejor lo llevamos no sea que tenga una herida grave que dices Erica. Dice la rubia, entonces la peli café dijo-No se Claire-Sama no puedo escanearlo es un poco más avanzada que lo parece tal vez Charlotte nos diga.-Tienes razón mejor de una vez. Entonces llamaron a un equipo para lo llevaran y ellas mientras irían donde una de las científicas más inteligentes de este mundo para que las ayudaran.

Little Garden (Pisos bajos, Laboratorio de Charlotte, Hora: 10:30 Am)

Claire estaba junto Charlotte Dimandias una niña de pelo lavanda pero que su estatura o apariencia parezcan ella a esa edad es muy lista sí ella creo a los 100 Hundred [Entendieron 100, Hundred… Malos]-Entonces dime Charlotte cuál de los Hundred es Porque los Lentes de Erica no dice nada. Dice ella mientras la pequeña pensaba y entonces dijo-siendo sincera Claire no tengo ni idea de quien es pero de una cosa estoy segura no tiene ningún de los Hundred que yo cree.-Tal vez él lo creo.-No lo creo solo yo se la fórmula para hacerlos ni siquiera tu hermano lo sabe.-Tienes razón pero será mejor preguntar cuando despierte para cansado.-Muy bien dejémoslo a cuidado de LiZa.

Hora 12:00 Pm

Vemos a nuestro prota despertando en una camilla de hospital-Donde estaré esto no parece Solis. Dijo el viendo la clase de hospital que no parece el de Solis, intento pararse pero apenas pudo sostenerse desde de quedarse quieto unos segundos ya se pudo mantener de pie entonces holló el sonido de una puerta abrirse mostrando a una mujer de cabello rubio que parece casi de su edad y unos impresionantes pechos no es que él sea pervertido pero se le hicieron tan o más grandes que lo de Mistral y una niña de parecer un año menor que sunní entonces la rubia-Que bueno que despertarte me tenías preocupada. Dijo con una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar un poquito pero ella no lo noto pero la pequeña si-Entonces quien eres. Dijo la niña-Pues me llamo Raiden y ustedes.-Guau buen nombre el rayo jeje lo siento me Llamo Claire Harvey presidenta de Little Garden y ella Charlotte Dimandias que su apariencia te engañe ella es una de las más grandes científicas del mundo. Dijo todo con orgullo, él se sorprendió con eso aunque no lo mostrara-No pareces sorprendido. Dijo Charlotte él dijo-La verdad no por lo primero que dijo ella sí pero lo segundo no una amiga es una famosa científica y solo tiene como 11-14 años [La verdad no se la edad de Sunní en Rising si me lo dice estaré agradecido]. Eso las sorprendió ya que no sabían que alguien de esa edad además que Charlotte podía ser tan inteligente entonces hizo la pregunta del millón-Entonces donde estoy me dijeron que es Little Garden pero que es eso. Pregunto y ellas lo miraron más sorprendido pero de una vez Charlotte lo pensó y tiene una pequeña pero algo acertada teoría-Creo saber todo lo que está pasando, Claire tal vez solo tal vez él no sea de este mundo, por eso no sabemos de qué es su Hundred.-¿Hundred? Que es eso. Pregunto el-Lo vez mi teoría es cierta no es de este mundo. Refuto la científica, pensándolo el ciborg llego aquí desde un portal "Un momento ¡EL PORTAL!"-¡El PORTAL! .Grito el asustando a las dos chicas- Que portal Raiden. Dijo la rubia- EL portal con que llegue aquí hacíamos un experimento con unos amigos y al parecer funciono. Dijo el mirando todo la sala, ellas decir que estar sorprendidas es poco un portal para viajas por mundo y dimensiones-Guau. Fue lo único que pudieron expresar la dos al saber eso- Si lo se suena complicado. Entonces pasó un poco de un incómodo tiempo, entonces Claire dijo- Entonces… por que no dices quien eres. Dijo Claire interesada por quien era en su mundo su Ama, digo su conocido- Si será interesante saber cómo obtuviste tan interesante armadura. Dijo ella

FIN

Bueno gente este el fin de este prologo espero que les guste gente Déjenme sus Review abajo.


End file.
